Missing Silence
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [GrayMi Friendship?] Mira unexpectedly is killed on a mission with Lisanna and Elfman. And so, someone is asked to take her place at the bar. Since nobody seems urgent to take the role, Gray steps up in the place for his friend, letting Juvia take his place on Team Natsu. [Minor/Subtle Gruvia and Gratsu Broship]


"I'm afraid I have some grave news everyone..." Heads turned to where Lisanna, Elfman and Makarov stood at the head of the guild. Lisanna was trying hard not to cry and Elfman was shaking, fists clenched at his sides. Everyone could tell something bad had happened...something that would change their guild forever. Makarov exhaled slowly and lowers his head, hands behind his back. "Mirajane...was killed on her mission with her siblings".

"T-Then we have to go to Edolas and bring her back, right?" Natsu asked in a slightly shaken voice, everyone hoping it was deja vu but they knew the outcome this time. Not Mirajane...she couldn't be dead, right? The cheerful barmaid was part of the soul of Fairy Tail. Lucy held a hand to her mouth, shaking also, as were most of the girls in the guild.

"I'm afraid not Natsu. What happened to Lisanna is not the same as what has happened to Mira. Mira is, without a doubt, dead". Choked sobs released themselves through the building. Even Laxus and Freed looked sadder at the news. Mira had treated those two differently than she did others. Gray hugged Juvia, his own body rattling against hers, teeth clenched tightly together. He was closer with Mira than anyone would usually think. In fact, he was closer to most people than what was often thought. Out of his generation, he'd been second in Fairy Tail, Cana being the first, and so he'd seen people come in and heard their stories. Just like he'd done with Erza, he'd been the one to help ease Mira out of her shell and open up to people, resulting in the cheerful woman they all knew her as.

Erza was close to Mira as Natsu was to Gray, through their childhood rivalry. The story was the same for both genders. Gray and Erza were the calm ones, while Mira and Natsu were the ones to challenge them into brawls. The only difference was that the boys somehow managed to get the entire guild involved in their fights on most days, whereas the girls kept their fighting between themselves (and yes, one small fight was over Gray when both girls had a fairly minor crush on him which only lasted a day. After all, Lisanna had practically claimed Natsu by this point).

"So...what happens now? Will Freed have to leave the Thunder Legion to take her place?" Macao asked. The elder mages weren't ready to drift into retirement just yet. Makarov frowned, they would need someone to eventually take Mira's place at the bar - they'd be even more fights if people were to help themselves. Gray caught a glimpse of the rune mage's expression, it was obvious he didn't want to leave his team, even if he was close to Mira after The Battle of Fairy Tail. So the ice mage sucked in a breath and stepped forward, surprising most.

"I'll do it".

Makarov raised a brow in surprise. Gray knew what he was doing by saying this...didn't he? That he'd have to stop frequent missions, wouldn't be able to brawl with his best friend, etc. "You understand what this means, don't you, boy?"

"I said I'll do it. I know what happens if you approve of my own decision".

"Very well then. You can go on one last mission for today if your team wants to. But tomorrow you are in charge of Mira's duties".

"Understood". And that was how Gray retired earlier than anyone had expected.

* * *

"Are you crazy?! Do you really not want to be on this team anymore?! You're really willing to give up practically everything you've worked so hard for?!"

"Natsu, shut up! I chose to do it because I knew nobody else would. I could tell. Besides, Mira was a close friend of mine".

"Ha, since when? I've known her as long as you have".

"Yeah? Maybe so but you didn't know her as well as I did, or as well as Erza did. Your attention was on Lisanna, after all".

Natsu huffed as the two walked through the forest, on their way back from their mission. The Fire Dragon Slayer had insisted on doing Gray's last mission alone with him, knowing they could talk with both mouths and fists and not be stopped. "...Juvia's gonna be gutted y'know".

"I know. But it's not like she has to constantly worry about me now. She'll always know where I am. What about you?"

"Of course I'm gonna miss you coming along with me and the girls! Who else is gonna stop Erza from killing me? Who else can make ice cold enough to relax my motion sickness? I know Wendy can stop it completely but it's not working as much as it used to. I don't want Erza punching me in the stomach anymore".

Gray chuckled and punched his friend on the arm playfully. "You'll be fine. But, do me a favour?"

"Anything".

"...Make Juvia part of your team".

"What? How come?"

"Gives me peace of mind".

Natsu blinked and then a smile crept onto his face before he laughed. "Okay, I understand".

* * *

"Yo Ice Princess, give us the usual!" Natsu saddled himself on the barstool and grinned his signature grin at his former teammate. Gray, having gotten used to orders and where things were after giving himself a day to test things out and memorise things a few weeks ago, automatically made Natsu's favourite drink of a Volcano Fizz and slid it over to him. "Cheers buddy!"

Gray smirked and seeing he had some time to chat to his friend, leant forward against the counter, arms crossed. "So how's things? You guys were gone longer than I thought".

"Oh yeah, Erza wanted to take everyone shopping for a treat for doing a job well done, and of course me and Happy had to go too, and of course the shopping district had to be two whole towns away from where we were. Man it was torture being with four girls plus a female cat in one of those places" Natsu shuddered at the awkward memory. "That's when I wished you were still with us".

"Aw, glad to know I'm missed then. So when are you and Lucy hooking up?"

Natsu scowled. "I don't feel that way about her. Jeez, you really are becoming Mira. Why don't you ask yourself that about you and Juvia, huh?"

"Oh come off it. I'm surprised Juvia hasn't told you all about last week".

"What happened last week?"

"...Something".

"Gray Fullbuster, tell me what you did, right now".

"I might've...given her a small kiss the other day".

"You sly dog!" he thought for a moment, "so does this mean you finally might...?"

"Maybe. I'm still thinking it over whenever I go home. I mean, I don't have anything against her, she's pretty attractive. And if I don't do anything about her current relationship status then my bastard of a brother is bound to make his move before anyone can even blink".

"Oh, so this isn't about her, it's about your competition with Lyon".

"No! I like her, okay? It might not be completely love but there's something there".

"Hm, I guess I get ya. Y'know, Mira would be proud of you. I bet wherever you go when you die, she's happy".

Gray smiled and quickly shoved another barrel of alcohol in front of Cana, noticing she'd finished her latest one. The brunette gave him a grateful smile and began chugging away at the new barrel. Gray shook his head and sighed. "Cana, you know you're gonna drive yourself into an early grave".

"You smoked once, so don't judge me".

"At least I quit and saved my own life".

"Whatever dude".

"Jeez, when did my life go downhill like this?"

Natsu chuckled, "Yep, Mira would certainly be proud of you Gray".

* * *

 **I just...what the...Idk I just...eh...? Okay...what the hell was _that_ just now?! I don't even-! What the heck did I just write...? Ah my brain is all jelly today it seems xD**


End file.
